


Five Soulmates

by chihiroslaptop



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Multi, Switching bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroslaptop/pseuds/chihiroslaptop
Summary: Blue switches bodies with her soulmates, with varying degrees of success.





	1. ???

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an amazing fic called Switched by GhostsOnSaturn. I read it and knew that I had to write a TRC fic for it. This fic takes place in a world where everyone has soulmates. Soulmates often switch bodies until they meet each other. More notes after the fic. Thank you so much GhostsOnSaturn!

         Blue was ten when it happened the first time. She was at home, working on homework at the kitchen table. She was just beginning to learn division at the time, though it was still confusing for her. Maura was in the kitchen, cooking some dinner, with some others helping her. Suddenly her eyes saw all these little yellow, golden specks, floating around like sometimes happened when she moved to fast, and her stomach felt all weird. She was just about to say something to her mother, when suddenly, everything blurred out of the kitchen and into... something else.  
         It was some kind of building? Or maybe a school? But all she knew was that she was much taller, as well as in a strange place she'd never been. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeve sweater that was warmer than she would've liked. Her hair hung down along her face but it was a lot shorter than her's was, not to mention, very blonde. Her hands were huge and... white. They were incredibly pale. Her hands were holding a pencil and a notebook was under it, with a lot of weird writing in it. A teacher was standing at the blackboard, saying a bunch of stuff that was really confusing. She looked around stealthily, trying not to alert anyone. Everyone seemed to be wearing the same sweater. Was this like a boarding school or something? It seemed way too fancy to be any school she would've gone too.  
         She'd been told about switching before. About how when people are meant to be in love, they switch bodies. She felt gross about that. She didn't wanna be in love, and especially not with someone so old. But she couldn't help but feel kind of excited, if that's what this actually was.  
         Realizing that she was in class and that everyone but her was taking notes, she picked up the pencil and tried to write down what the teacher said, but it wasn't in the same language. She didn't know what country she was in, because she'd never heard any language like this before. She wrote it down how it was pronounced. She had a feeling she wasn't at all right. She looked at the handwriting above where she'd started writing. The difference was horribly obvious. Whoever she'd switched with, their handwriting was a lot better than hers. It was almost pretty.  
         She looked up at the clock. It was only one minute until four. Everyone seemed to be packing their stuff up, putting it in their backpacks, much to the teacher's dismay. Then the teacher said something. Something that Blue could understand. Something in English.  
         "Boys! I know that we only have a few minutes left, but class doesn't end until I dismiss you!"  
         Wait, that was in English? She'd thought for sure that she wasn't in America, but that teacher very much sounded American. She tried to look through the bag at her feet, wanting to find something that could tell her anything. Who this person was, where she was at, but the second she bent over, those golden glittery things appeared and her stomach felt weird again. Wait wait wait! she thought, but she was already switching back. When the blurring ended, she was back at the table in the kitchen.  
         Her mom, Calla and Orla were all staring at her, very wide eyed. Everyone was silent for a second, but then started talking, all at once, all very quickly and excitedly. Blue was very overwhelmed but managed to pick out the basic questions of 'where did you go' and 'how was it' and things like that.  
         She tried to answer the best she could, but honestly, there wasn't much to say. "I think I switched. It was... really weird."  
         The others waited for her to go on, but she didn't know anything. "Well, did you see what your guy looked like?" Orla asked.  
         "Well, I don't know if they were a boy. But they were tall. And blonde. They were in school but everything was all confusing." She tried to finish, but Orla's face was still expectant. "...No, I didn't see their face."  
         "Well, that's a shame. Whoever your soulmate is, they sure made a real racket. They were all surprised and they stood up and ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. They came back and apologized for their behavior and then they left. It was very quick." Maura said, going back to her pan.  
         The work 'soulmate' rattled through her head through her homework, through dinner, even at night when she was in bed. Soulmate, soul mate. She knew that her soulmate was older than her, and blonde, and white. But... that was all she knew. She wondered what kind of soul mate he was. She knows that soul mates are usually destined for love and all that, but her Mom and Persephone and Calla were soulmates, and they weren't in love. At least, not in the way like people who get married. The thought of marrying an old guy like him was too weird to her. She hoped it was the... not-married kind.  
         Down the hall, she heard her mother talking to someone. "I don't like that boy that Blue's soulmates. He's way to old." Or... Something along those lines. She couldn't hear exactly but she got the gist of it. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but...  
         "Yes..." She said. Was she on the phone? She couldn't hear anyone else talking. "Yes, Aglionby Academy... I know..."  
         Blue tried and tried to listen, but in the end, she fell asleep.


	2. Ronan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by an amazing fic called Switched by GhostsOnSaturn. I read it and knew that I had to write a TRC fic for it. This fic takes place in a world where everyone has soulmates. Soulmates often switch bodies until they meet each other. More notes after the fic. Thank you so much GhostsOnSaturn!

         Blue didn't switch again for a long time. She almost began to get worried. She was 13 and by that point most of the people in her class -aside from the ones who'd met their soulmates- switched all the time. Sometimes, every month. But she hadn't had anything in almost 3 or 4 years. She couldn't remember much about it, except how much she didn't understand the language they were speaking. She later found out that it was actually Latin.  
         But it'd gotten to the point that she was concerned. She hadn't gotten even the tiniest sliver of a switch. She worried about whether or not they were okay, but she didn't let it ruin her days. Or, at least she tried not to. She still kinda felt bad about calling them old all that time ago.   
         Then, in seventh grade, it happened. During gym, they were playing dodgeball- Well not dodgeball. That was against the rules. So they played dodgeball and called it something else. Anyways, they were playing dodgeball and Blue was on the winning team. But she wasn't doing much to help them, nor was she particularly good at dodgeball. The person who she'd been using as a human shield to block the blows suddenly left to pick up a ball that was far away, and suddenly she was a target. People started throwing balls at her left and right. As she was dodging, she moved really fast and started to see stars. She stumbled, trying to stop her movement in the hopes that the little gold dots would go away, when she suddenly realized that she felt a familiar horrible feeling in her stomach. She braced herself as everything blurred and changed to somewhere else.  
         She was suddenly sitting against a tree with a book in her lap. There was a gentle breeze and all kinds of plants and animals around her. It was extremely serene  and peaceful. A leaf fell on top of her head. She stood up, trying to figure out where she was. She walked towards a house that was close, hoping that it was this person's house.  
         While she walked, she tried to gather what information she could about the person's body she was in. She realized very quickly that this was not the same person she'd switched with before, that much was clear. Their hands were darker and a different shape, and they were, while taller than Blue, significantly shorter than the first person had been. She walked up to the door of the house. The door was open and an amazing smell was coming out of it. As she walked through the doorway, she saw one of the most beautiful women in the entire world. The woman smiled at her, turning from the window she was looking out of. She had this radiant smile that made Blue feel very safe and happy.  
         The woman laughed. It was a light laugh, but Blue was very confused. "You look confused." The woman said, but her words were not negative at all. "Are you not yet used to switching yet? I know it can be very surprising sometimes." She pulled out a chair and Blue sat in it without thinking.  
         "Thank you." Blue said. "Sorry, It's my first time with this person..."  
         The woman sat down in the chair next to her. She looked surprised, yet excited at the same time. Like she wanted to know more. "Oh? My mistake, I thought you were... Someone else. It's nice to meet you. My name is Aurora."  
         Blue blushed. Now that she'd said that, she kinda did look like Sleeping Beauty, albeit slightly older and much darker skinned. "Are you their older sister?"  
         Aurora laughed again, this time with amusement. "I'm his mother."  
         Blue was shocked. This woman didn't look older than twenty-five at the most. Her mother may've looked young, but not this young.  
         Blue realized she was being rude. "Oh, uh, my name is Blue. I'm thirteen."  She braced herself for the comment everyone makes about her name and how weird it was.  
         But it never came. "Thirteen? That's nice! You two are the same age."   
         Blue was kind of relieved that he was the same age as her. After her mom had  gotten so upset last time about her other soulmate being so much older, it was nice to know she had a soulmate that was the same age as her. But what on earth was she going to two soulmates???  
         Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards where they were seated. A large man came into the room, his face very serious. Blue felt nervous. He looked 'dad-aged', so she assumed he was his dad. Or maybe uncle? Probably Dad. "Did I just hear laughing?" He began, his voice deep, "You two better not be having fun in here."  
         Aurora laughed very suddenly. This must be something that happened often, like a private joke, or something. She thought it was hilarious. She sure did laugh a lot. After a while, Blue began to laugh too, it kinda was funny. Aurora, still laughy, put her hand on Blue's shoulder. "This is Blue."  
         "Blue? Nice to meet you! Is this your first time switching with Ronan? I've never heard him talk about you before." The man said, smiling. His smile was just as warm and comforting as Aurora's was. She could tell that these people were genuinely being nice to her.  
         The word Ronan floated through her head. It was the first time she'd learned a soulmate's name before. She realized she hadn't said anything yet. "Yes, I've never been switched with him before." She paused. "So, does he have other... people that he switches with?" She almost didn't wanna say soulmate in front of her soulmate's parents.  
         "Yes, he does have others. At first we were very surprised that our son had so many. I only have one myself. But he seems to enjoy all of them, so I'm happy for him." His father said.  
         Blue was really warm and happy. She was glad that Ronan, whoever he was, had such a good family. The man looked into the oven in shock, hurriedly taking oven mitts out of the drawer and pulling a pie out that was slightly darker than most but still looked nice. Blue and Aurora giggled, when suddenly, Blue felt her stomach turn and felt herself being pulled away.  
         When she came back to, she was in school again. She felt empty that she wasn't at Ronan's house anymore. It had been so pleasant and nice. Kids were walking away, leaving the gym, mumbling and glancing back at her. She quickly followed, wondering about what kind of person he might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it's Ronan! Sorry if I got some personalities or facts wrong! I haven't written in over a year. I loved imagining what a 13 year old Ronan would have a family like. Also for the record, when Ronan was in her body, he destroyed everyone at dodgeball. Ronan x Blue is one ship that i ship so hard, even though i ship it platonically. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading my fic!


	3. Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by an amazing fic called Switched by GhostsOnSaturn. I read it and knew that I had to write a TRC fic for it. This fic takes place in a world where everyone has soulmates. Soulmates often switch bodies until they meet each other. More notes after the fic. Thank you so much GhostsOnSaturn!

         She was fourteen the next time it happened. For the first time, it was at night, and it was the shortest one she'd had yet. She was getting ready for bed when she switched. It was becoming less and less surprising when it happened. Her stomach lurched and she quickly made sure to put down her toothbrush and she was pulled from her bathroom into... a different bathroom. The colors were different and the lighting was dimmer, but it was definitely a bathroom. The second thing she noticed was the pain. Her face and arms hurt, a lot. She looked down at her arm. It had a strange bruise that looked a lot like a hand. It was not very dark, so it must've happened a while ago. Then she saw red drip onto the sink in front of her. Blood? She could feel it running down her mouth and chin. She looked up, and for the first time on any of her switches, saw someone.   
         They looked horrible. They had a black eye on her left eye and their nose was, though not broken, absolutely injured, and bleeding a lot. Worst of all, their eyes. Their eyes were red and puffy, like they'd been crying.   
         She instantly realized what was going on, but she had no idea what she was gonna do about it. She wiped off the blood with toilet paper and put a cold, wet washcloth to their eyes, to lower the swelling. She knew it wasn't much, but she wasn't sure what else to do. She tried not to get any blood on any towels or rags. She looked around to see if there was any way to write a note. She'd never done it before, but she couldn't leave without at least trying to write one.   
         There was nothing.  
         She felt herself begin to pull away. _Wait, I don't want to switch back yet!_ But she was already back in her own bathroom. She almost felt whiplash at how fast that switch had been. Someone banged on the door loudly. Blue looked up at the steam-covered mirror and looked at herself through the letters written there: _Adam._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter! This chapter was really hard for me to write because of what Adam's going through in this. I'm sorry for the shortness of it. As always, i ship Blue and Adam. It's safe to assume I ship pretty much everyone in this fic! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is the last one.


	4. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by an amazing fic called Switched by GhostsOnSaturn. I read it and knew that I had to write a TRC fic for it. This fic takes place in a world where everyone has soulmates. Soulmates often switch bodies until they meet each other. More notes after the fic. Thank you so much GhostsOnSaturn!

         That last switch had left her reeling. The other two times had been okay and amazing, but the third one was awful. Maybe that's why she didn't have any more for a very long time. After the last one, she'd assumed she was done. Rule of three and all that? Okay, maybe it didn't apply that way, but she thought any more than three would be way too complicated. Surely, three was enough, right?  
         Wrong. It was late at night when she switched the next time, almost three years later. It was nearing midnight, but Blue couldn't quite get to sleep for some reason. She felt very strange, as though if she were to sleep, she would miss out on something. Then she switched. It was the same as the other times, except the location. Her stomach felt weird and she saw stars, even in the dark of the room. Then she blurred into somewhere else. It was a very large room, dimly lit by a lamp. The room was a mess, and she was sitting on the floor with a book on her lap. It was a journal, full of messy writing and clips of paper attatched. It looked like a conspiracy theorist's journal.  
         She could see some wire glasses around her eyes. It was a weird sight to get used to. Across the room, she saw a... scale model of Henrietta, only partially done. So they lived in Henrietta? She stood up, trying to look around. The room smelled kind of weird, kind of like how old books smell. And also, a lot of dust. From the other room she heard loud music that was muffled, like someone was listening through earphones. She looked around, but she didn't see much that was telling. Though, she did see some car keys to a car that seemed pretty fancy. The building didn't quite look like a house, but it was clearly where they lived.   
         She picked up the journal and looked through it. There were writings about welsh mythology and ley lines? What kind of connection could possibly be there? She closed the book, putting it on the bed. She wasn't really sure what to do. She didn't want to go through someone's home when they weren't there, even though she definitely knew that there was another person in this house. Or, Building. Whichever.  
         This was the longest she'd been able to switch and she felt trapped. It was so late that there weren't any parents to talk to or classmates to look at to get more information. She walked around the perimeter of the building (of course not going into the bedroom with lights on, where the music was coming out of). She found the bathroom and was horrified at the state of it. There was a refrigerator in there! She was appalled. She looked in the mirror at their face. They looked attractive, but like... a plain attractive. They looked like a politician's child, like something that would come up if you looked up what an American Citizen looked like. So she knew what they looked like, but she wasn't really sure what to do with that information. She left the bathroom and was very startled by the bedroom door opening. A large, very intimidating person came out, headphones on their head just as large as the sound coming out of them. They moved to the bathroom slowly, loking at Blue very strangely as they closed the door.  
         She went back to where she'd switched. She took pity on the bed in the middle of the room and made it, tucking in all the sheets and placing the pillows at the part she hoped was the head of the bed. She patted the covers and looked at the stairs nearby. They went downstairs, into darkness. Naturally, she went downstairs to see what was down there. There was a whole lot of junk. Very old junk that she was afraid to touch in case she might get this person sick. The dust was even heavier down here and it made her sneeze several times. She walked to what she could only assume was the equivilent of a front door, opening it to try and figure out where she was at. Obviously, she was in Henrietta, but this was definitely a building she'd never been in.  
         The second she opened the door, warm air greeted her. It almost flew into her. However, she suddenly felt very cold. Was she switching back? It didn't usually feel cold. She felt the first sign of her stomach beginning to feel strange, and she heard footsteps behind her and the light coming from upstairs was interrupted by a silhouette. She turned, trying to look as much she could before the stars started.   
         It was hard to see the person with all the light behind them, but something really, really unsettled her about them. Their hair was so blonde it was almost white and their skin was so pale that it looked faded somehow. They raised a hand to wave and she began to see gold specks. "Hey, wha-" they said, and it became very quickly cut off as she faded back into her own room.  
         She was back in her room, albeit standing instead of laying down. The lights were on now, and the door was open. She felt very different. She felt a warmth radiating in her that made her feel strangely content. She also felt kind of worried for the state of the kids who live in that seemingly dangerous building. Thoughts were buzzing through her head more than usual as she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! This is the last chapter (unless people want more). This fic was really great to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, thanks to GhostsOnSaturn for the idea of soulmates who switch bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> About the ships: I used an & symbol to symbolize platonic ships in this fic. This is because there aren't any romantic interactions in the fic. I do however ship some of these ships romantically. (im still not over sargerny and i cry). Sorry if I got any facts wrong! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
